jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Will A. Zeppeli
PLAYSTYLE Balanced type, using his movement and diverse toolset to control the neutral. Will is a balanced character with almost one of every type of attack. Using his diverse tool set, he can effectively control not just the neutral, but the positioning of both players. He has a great set of normals to poke and create opportunities. He also has a super jump, and is able to cancel his ground normals into it at anytime. Being a Hamon character, he has access to his full moveset at all times. These factors combined make him a safe, effective character at all ranges. Will has his own unique movement options as well. In the air he can 6S to glide forward, or 4S to air-block in place. Both can control his descent at different angles, giving Will great air mobility. In addition to this, he has 63214S, which stuns the opponent long enough to reposition yourself mid combo. This can include wall carry, side switch, and side to back wall. Instead of any one main move, Will has a good set of specials: projectiles that can be done mid-air, an invincible anti-air reversal, a command throw, and instant overheads. Will is mobile enough and safe enough for beginners to flock to him. He does have some drawbacks, however. Will does noticeably low damage and is rather meter hungry. His powerful EX moves eat up a lot of meter, so players may find themselves constantly holding off to hold the Style button. This can be overcome, but taking the steps necessary turns Will into a technical high execution character. 2147L loops to end combos, 2369A angled projectiles, air-4S into overhead ‘just frames’ take a lot of practice to get right, and are easily failed during a stressful match. Without the 2147L loops especially, Will players might find they have to work hard to maintain life leads while being meter efficient. In the end, Will is a character that is easy to pick up, but is a character to grow into in the long run. PROS * Great set of normals. * Near full set of tools, including projectiles and reversal DP. * Command throw. * Super jump makes normals safe. * Special air mobility with 4S and 6S. * Balanced gameplay, can zone, poke, or rush down. * 63214S lets you control positioning of BOTH players mid combo. CONS * Low damage in general, hard to make comebacks without 2147L loops. * Meter hungry, easy to run out of meter. * To get the most out him, he has to rely on high execution moves: 2369A projectiles, air 4S just frame, etc. Combos Easy Beat (Lx5) 5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (280 damage) Does not work on shorter characters! Substitute with 5L>5M>5H>6M>HHA (261 damage) Bread n' Butters - Minor HHA gauge usage. j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>63214+H (187 damage) j.H>2L*>5L>5M>2H>6M>623+S (222 damage) j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>63214+H (229 damage) j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>6M>236+S (196 damage) More Advanced Combos j.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214+M>PC>5L>5M>5H>63214+H (272 damage) j.H>5L>5M>5H>6M>236+S>PC>j.H>5L>5M>5H>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>63214+H (299 damage) Combos into HHA/GHA j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (390 damage) j.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214+L>HHA (328 damage) j.H>5L>5M>5H>6M>236+S>PC>j.H>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (465 damage) j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>GHA (456 damage) j.H>2L*>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>236+S>GHA (479 damage) Full Meter Combos j.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214+M>PC>5L>5M>5H>214+M>PC>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (500 damage) j.H>5L>5M>5H>236+L>PC>66>5L>5M>5H>236+L>PC>66>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (554 damage) j.H>5L>5M>5H>6M>236+S>PC>j.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214+M>PC>5L>5M>5H>6M>63214+S>Leaf Dash>j.H>5L>5M>5H>236+L>HHA (523 damage) Category:Characters